Liquid crystal display devices are widely used in large display devices such as television receivers and small display devices such as mobile phones. Products with higher added values are required and are being developed. In recent years, in view of increase in concern about global environment and improvement in convenience of mobile equipment, development of liquid crystal display devices with low power consumption has attracted attention.
Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a structure of a liquid crystal display device in which refresh rates differ between the case of moving image display and the case of still image display for reduction in power consumption of the liquid crystal display device.
Non-Patent Document 2 discloses a structure of a semi-transmissive liquid crystal display device in which color image display performed by field sequential driving and monochrome image display performed by turning off a backlight and using reflected light are switched for reduction in power consumption of the liquid crystal display device.